Oxnard Xander
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike finally comes back for Xander


Title: Oxnard Xander

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to God himself!  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike finally comes back for Xander

Warning: Pre-chipped Spike just after graduation

Beta'd by: Silkensky

Spike stalked into the strip club. He had an informant that swore he saw a boy with the exact same description as Xander that was working in a sleazy strip club in Oxnard, California. The vampire had returned to Sunnydale to collect his pet, only to find he was no longer there.

Making his way to the bar, he ignored everything around him except for the man that could give him the information.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" the bartender asked playfully.

"Actually I'm looking for someone, mate. I heard they were working here. The name's Xander Harris. He's about 6 feet tall, brown hair with hazel eyes."

The bartender nodded, "You must mean Alex. He is actually just finishing up on stage." A slim finger pointed behind the vampire.

Spike turned just in time to see Xander gracefully fall to his knees and crawl his way to the front of the stage wearing nothing but skin tight leather pants. The boy stopped in front of an older man with a coy smile playing over his face as he slowly pulled an ice cube from the man's drink. He then ran the melting ice over his pouty lips before oh so slowly dragging it over his throat and down his chest, over his nipples before trailing it down his stomach and moaning as the ice cooled his heated flesh.

The man that Xander stole the ice cube from not so subtly adjusted himself. When Xander held out what was left of the melting ice, the man eagerly sucked it into his mouth along with one of Xander's digits. When Xander finally moved back the customer pulled out his wallet and let his hand linger close to the boys' body before thrusting a fifty dollar bill into the waist band of the pants. The lights finally cut out leaving the patrons protesting, wanting more.

The vampires eyes narrowed, what was his boy doing working as a stripper? Standing up he made his way backstage, slipping passed the bodyguard. Without knocking he walked into the dressing room.

"Hey Bill, I'm done for the night and I'm heading home," came Xander's voice from behind a closed door.

"Not Bill, pet." Spike's voice was hard.

The door swung open, Xander was now wearing baggy jeans and t-shirt. "Spike? What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"The question, pet, is what are you doing here?"

"I work here," Xander replied.

The vampire stalked towards the human, making him back into a wall, "Don't be a smart ass. I come back to Sunny Hell for you only to find you've moved on."

Xander stared at the blonde before shoving him away, "Came back for me? You mean just like you came back six months ago? I don't remember any taking there. All I remember is a microscope to the head!"

"Drusilla ran off with a demon." Spike explained.

"You were also only going to get the crazy bitch out of town before coming back!" Xander yelled, "You came back for a stupid love spell for her!" He spat out.

The vampire ran a hand over the exposed neck feeling all the blood rushing underneath the skin. "She's my sire. Besides the plan was for me to get rid of her, not the other way around, bloody well pissed me off."

"And the drunk attack on me and Willow?"

"I was a bloody idiot. It's not easy having your sire leave you." Spike clarified, he had loved the dark vampire but after Angel had offered this tasty morsel to him something changed. All his thoughts were of him, "Didn't do any permanent damage."

Hazel eyes narrowed, "You really think that makes it any better? I waited a year for you to come back! After graduation I accepted that you'd used me and moved on."

"Didn't you use pet. A year isn't that long," The vampire leaned in nuzzling the long neck, running blunt teeth over his mark.

"Not long to vampires maybe, to humans it's like forever." Xander whispered.

Spike purred softly. He knew the boy always loved when he did that, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. But I'm here now aren't I?"

"And you think that makes up for everything?" Xander asked. "Sorry Spike, it doesn't work like that."

"Xander, I came all the way here for you." Spike growled, "Don't forget who you belong to."

"I'm not the one that forgot anything!" The human shoved Spike away only to be slammed back into the wall, wincing in pain before cool hands were massaging his shoulders. "You didn't want Drusilla getting dusted. I understood that, accepted it even. But you promised… PROMISED you'd come right back!"

The vampire sighed; he was tired of talking. He vamped out, hovering over the boy's throat. "Didn't forget about you lovely, just some bumps in the road is all. Now I'm here and we can pick up where we left off." He sunk his teeth gently into the soft flesh. No he wasn't going to drain his precious human, not yet. He wanted to wait a few more years before making him his childe. He pulled his incisors out and lapped up the stray blood drops. He had missed the taste of his Xander.

Xander sagged against the wall, oh how he missed this. The feel of his lover's fangs in him, it always made him hard. Her felt the teeth of the zipper on his jeans slide down and the buttons pop open. A cool hand wrapped around his aching member.

"Missed the taste of your blood pet," Spike murmured as he slowly stroked his pretty boy.

The brunette couldn't speak; it had been too long since he had a hand wrapped around his dick that didn't belong to him. He whimpered in pleasure the said hand sped up, and he quickly spilled his seed over his lovers' hand.

The master vampire wiped the cum off his hand on the closest costume. He knew if he tasted the bitter spunk he would end up bending his boy over the closest object and proceeding to shag him senseless. But he had a plan; he had hurt his boy by making him think he wasn't wanted. So he'd do this right. "How about we head back to your place and finish this luv?" He felt the warm body tense.

"Can't leave me like that again, you just can't Spike. It wasn't fair."

"I won't. I swear on everything that is unholy. Love you Xan, you know I do. You're in my bloody head and useless heart." Being without Xander had been hard on him, he truly didn't think a year would be so tough without his boy, "Let me take you home and make it up to you properly."

"Love you too," Xander replied. Home sounded good. He was suddenly tired and it wasn't all from the orgasm he had just moments before. "Making it up will have to wait. Right now all I want is to go home and snuggle, can we do that?"

Spike noticed the change in Xander's demeanour, right now he needed to be comforted and the vampire was determined to give his love everything he required. "Course luv, whatever you need."

"All I need is you," Xander honestly replied.

"You got me Xan," Spike promised, "You got me."

**The End**


End file.
